


ADDICT

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Blood Play, Death, Fingering, Halloween, Knotting, M/M, Mild Gore, One Shot, Oral, Porn With Plot, Trust Issues, Urges, Vampires, Werewolves, mentions of drug use, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Prompto is a vampire who's become bored with his afterlife, but when a new werewolf wanders into his bar Prompto seems to have found something to keep him occupied. Halloween 2020 fic. One-shot.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	ADDICT

_Till death do us part, but we’re already past that phase._

_This is a brand-new start, and I think I deserve some praise for the way that I am._

_In spite having overdosed and ending up comatose._

_I don’t give a damn._

_I’ve let my emotions go. Fuck being a sober hoe._

_This is my mantra. This is my life. You’re playing it now till the end of the night._

_Surrounded by fire, the passion ignites. A hit of that heaven and hell, a hell of a high…_

Sipping burnt coffee out of a paper cup, Prompto sat at the back of the room and listened as the speaker for the day talked about how she was clean for five years now. She mentioned how she was once a nurse and how after seeing the things she did on a regular basis, she would come home and have a glass of wine, and then another until the bottle was empty. “The worst part about alcohol,” she said, “is that it _works_ when you’re trying to forget enough of the day to get you to sleep.”

 _Very true_ , Prompto thought as she continued her story.

He didn’t come to meetings much anymore. Mostly he did it out of habit and because there was free coffee. The stale smell of the school basement combined with the sawdust they cleaned the floors with or the cafeteria food from earlier that day felt… familiar. Sentimental maybe. A reminder of a time when he came here for his former addiction. Though he no longer craved pills or other drugs like he did then. His current addiction was far worse.

He’d had a rough childhood after becoming an orphan at a young age. Followed by being adopted by a family that appeared nice at first, but they quickly lost interest in their new toy and became distant. Returning to their business rolls and own lives as if he wasn’t there. That was twice Prompto had lost a family. Only the latter was still there, which was almost worse.

He finished school by the skin of his teeth and fell into a bad crowd. He met a guy, Dino, who was a bit of an eccentric drug dealer. He only ever came out at night and wore fake fangs and contacts to look scary. Everyone suspected it was his _thing_ , but he provided such good drugs that nobody really called him out on it.

One night, when Prompto was itching for something to fill the hollow space in his chest, Dino sold him a few pills. In his defense, Dino _had_ warned him that they were stronger than usual, but Prompto took double the prescribed amount anyway. As he usually did.

Next thing he knew he was waking up on the floor of Dino’s living room. He hadn’t even made it to the front door before the pills had kicked in and he’d collapsed. Dino was crouched over him looking worried and… guilty. There was blood on his lips and wrist.

And that was when Prompto discovered that not only had he died, but that Dino’s fangs and bright eyes were _not_ a costume. In a panic, Dino had turned Prompto to keep him from the grasp of death.

In his confused state, Prompto thought Dino had done it for altruistic reasons. However, Prompto had no sooner gotten to his feet that Dino was putting a business card in his hand and tossing him out his door. It was bad business to have a dead customer in your living room, but perhaps it was worse to have a freshly turned vampire around when other customers arrived. That was harder to explain away.

It was still before dawn when Prompto stumbled the few blocks to the address on the business card. He rang the doorbell and leaned against the frame, not knowing what else to do. A young man with pale skin, black hair, and deep blue eyes opened the door. He remembered the man saying something before Prompto collapsed into the doorway and the rest was a blur.

The dark-haired man turned out to be Noctis, a young vampire from an older family who apparently had a soft spot for fledglings and keeping the supernatural peace. His father ran the Lucis Coven and had connections to what he called ‘cleaning services’ for supernatural related incidence. Noctis showed him the ropes of being a vampire. Where to find donated blood and other tricks of the trade. He also hooked Prompto up with a part time job at one of his family’s businesses, The Den.

It didn’t take long for Prompto to make fast friends with Noctis, who himself had been pretty well withdrawn in the family business. Most people kept him at arm’s length since he was the High Vampire’s son and all, but Prompto didn’t care. For the past three years, they’d been two peas in a pod.

Although even though he had a regular supply of pig’s blood from the butcher and occasional bag of donated human O+, the temptation to take some from directly from the source was always there. Waiting, just beneath the skin.

He’d slipped a few times and nearly killed people. Eventually he decided to go back to the rooms. It wasn’t much, but it helped…sometimes.

“And now let’s stand for the serenity prayer,” said the speaker and Prompto was pulled back to the present. He stood up and bowed his head.

“Gods, grant me the Serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and the wisdom to know the difference.” With that, they ended the meeting and the next few minutes was spent putting away the folding chairs and milling around the small kitchenette. Drinking coffee and eating oatmeal cookies.

“Nice costume.”

Prompto turned his head toward the voice. It was a middle-aged man he didn’t recognize.

“Hmm?” Prompto asked, caught off guard. Normally people didn’t talk to him much.

“The makeup. Looks really good. Going to a party later?”

It suddenly dawned on him that the man was referring to his eyes and fangs. Prompto regularly wore a dark outfit with skulls all over it to appear goth or punk to blend in with his new look, but he’d forgone it and chosen a maroon shirt and khaki’s this particular evening.

It also occurred to him, that Halloween was tomorrow.

“Oh! Yeah, a friend of mine is having a little get together,” he lied.

“Cool.” The man sipped his coffee and nibbled one of the oatmeal cookies provided while he waited for Prompto to fill the void of small talk.

Fortunately, the silence was broken by Prompto’s phone buzzing in his pocket. He withdrew it, hearing the gravelly voice of his boss on the other end. “Alright, yeah. Be there in a bit. Let her take care of it.” He hung up the phone, mildly annoyed that he now had to go to work, but happy he had an excuse to make his exit. “Sorry, gotta run.” He turned and vanished into the night without awaiting a response.

Gladio’s skin was on fire despite the crisp autumn night air. He’d even forgone putting a shirt on before grabbing his jacket and dashing out the door. As he hurriedly walked down one of the main thoroughfares of Insomnia, he couldn’t help picking up trace scents from everyone that passed him. Perfume, deodorant, the baby powder on a toddler, the pumpkin spice chai a young man was carrying, the acrid smell of piss from the homeless person sleeping on the curb.

Normally Gladio was able to tune these smells out to a degree, but the night before a full moon always left him extra sensitive and prickly. He called it ‘feeling wolfy’ for lack of a better term. It made him irritable, fidgety, hungry, and above all else, horny. Like teen-puberty-this-is-so-awkward-I’m-sorry-horny. This month was particularly bad.

He always weighed the possibility of hooking up with someone during these moments, but it was a one-night stand with a woman that put him in this situation in the first place. She was a biter, and while it was hot at the time, he soon discovered it was worse than an idle kink during the next full moon.

He wasn’t about to do that to anyone else. Not while he could help it.

Which is why he was on his way to The Den. He’d been there a few times to buy suppressants that helped him stifle the shift, but somehow he’d lost his last few pills and needed a refill before tomorrow night. Especially since Halloween landed on a full moon this year, the last thing he needed was some poor kids to mistake his shifted form for a costume and… Yeah, he didn’t even want to think about that right now or ever.

It didn’t take him long before the red neon star that made up The Den’s logo came into view. At first glance it appeared to be a standard dive bar, with no windows below street level and an intimidating looking woman standing at the door as the bouncer. Most people walked right past, but Gladio made a b-line for it.

“Hey Aranea,” he said as he approached.

She looked at him with charmed indifference and pushed her long silver braid over her shoulder. “Gladio. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah.” He fidgeted where he stood. “Is Cid in?”

“He’s still out, but he should be back in a bit. Why don’t you hang out inside till he gets here.” She opened the door for him.

“Thanks.” He ducked inside.

It was still fairly early in the evening, but the bar was already filling up. Most people in the place were a supernatural type of some kind, but costumes were abound. There was a clown, a priest, one of those inflatable t-rex costumes, a fox, and a few slutty costumes of varying degrees of ridiculousness.

He slid up to the end of the bar, tucking himself against the wall where he waited patiently for the bartender to notice him. Gladio didn’t really intend to drink tonight, but it might take the edge off at least. His knee tapped against the underside of the bar as scents flooded his nose and the too-loud music assaulted his ears. His skin still prickled and the half-chub he’d had all afternoon was starting to get worse. Maybe he should go rub one out in the bathroom while he waited.

Raking his fingers through his hair he chastised himself. He shouldn’t have come here so late. He should have cut out of work early and come during the day when it was dead. He should have-

“Hey Big Guy, what can I get for ya?”

Gladio looked up, expecting to see the busty blonde woman with the Leide accent that usually worked behind the bar. Instead his eyes fell upon a lithe man with spiked hair and violet eyes. “Oh, um. Could I get a shot of spiced Stag Heart and a hard cider please?”

The young man chewed on his lower lip, idly showing off a sharp canine. “Ohh that sounds like a sweet combo. Coming right up.”

Gladio watched him step away, standing on his tip toes to get the liquor down from the top shelf, exposing his pale torso when the shirt rode up. He had some stretch marks, but the curve V in his hips was apparent surrounding the toned muscles of his pale abs. Freckles adorned the muscles of his shoulders and biceps as he stretched to get fingers around the square bottle. 

Gladio swallowed hard and dug his fingertips into his knee.

Placing the drinks down, the bartender pulled out a rag and wiped off the dark wood where a few drops had spilled. “Alright, one hard cider and a shot of Stag Heart. Can I get you anything else?”

Taking a deep breath to clear his head, Gladio leaned in so he could be heard over the music. “Yeah, any idea when Cid will be back?”

As the young man leaned in close Gladio watched as his nostrils flared. Violet eyes squinted slightly. “Need suppressants, hmm?”

“That obvious?”

He shrugged. “Call it a hunch. Anyway, Cid should be back in a little bit. He shouldn’t be more than an hour or two. You’re more than welcome to hang out for a while and keep me company.” A wink. “Name’s Prompto, by the way.”

“Gladio.”

“Pleasure.” A shout from the other end of the bar drew his attention. “Just a sec.” He dashed to the other side of the bar to fill drink orders while Gladio watched.

Downing his shot, Gladio sipped his cider and let the liquor’s warmth spread through his already hot innards. Despite the added heat, it did begin to dull the smells and noise anyway.

When Prompto returned he placed another shot in front of him. “This one’s on me.” He winked again and returned to the other patrons.

The night continued on like this. Prompto would tend to his customers and intermittently slide over to Gladio for a moment of small talk or to refill his drink. Eventually the majority of the crowd dissipated, continuing whatever bar crawl they were all part of for the evening.

It was just about midnight when the door open and Cid walked in along with the female bartender Gladio was accustomed to seeing. She bounded over and scooted behind the bar. “Prom baby, thank you so much for covering for me!” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Prompto smiled. “It’s cool, Cindy. A busted pipe is a good excuse as any for being late. You get the flood under control?”

She scoffed. “Finally, with Paw Paw’s help, but I’m gonna need to replace some sheetrock. Thank you again. I got this from here on out.” Giving him another tap on the shoulder, she slid into her position as bartender and started taking people’s orders where he left off.

Prompto grabbed a glass and poured himself a hefty mixed drink before rounding the bar and occupying the seat next to Gladio, who was already talking to Cid. The old man passed him a small vial of pills and excepted the cash before patting Gladio on the shoulder and disappearing through the throng of people.

“Got your stuff?” Prompto asked.

“Yes. Thank the Gods. That would have been a rough Halloween.”

“What would you have done if you didn’t get the suppressants?”

Gladio shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably handcuff myself to my bedpost or something.”

An eyebrow wiggle. “Kinky.”

Nearly spitting his mouthful of cider out, Gladio wiped his chin and chuckled. “You are not helping the situation.”

Prompto leaned in, sipping his drink. “And what situation would that be?”

Gladio looked the young vampire up and down. “You don’t know? Working here I thought you’d know everything about… our types.”

Shaking his head, Prompto leaned on the bar. “No, actually. We don’t get many wolves around here at night. Most of them come in during the afternoon shift and, well, I’m not really out and about during those hours.” He shrugged. “Besides, most Lycans don’t much care for vamps. There’s some old bad blood and honestly I think you’re the first one I’ve carried on any kind of conversation with.”

“Is that so? Shame.”

“You’re new, I take it?”

“Yeah. Just a few months.” He rubbed his shoulder idly where the bite marks still lingered among the lines and shadows of his tattoo. “The first time I turned I was in my home gym. I tore the pace to pieces, but nobody was around to be hurt, thank the Gods. A few days later I got a flyer to this place in my mail slot. Talked to Cid and I’ve been on suppressants ever since.”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, that would be the Lucis Clan’s doing. One of their people can sense when a new supernatural pop up. They don’t particularly _like_ werewolves, but if the Lycan community is exposed, they get exposed, so I guess it’s not entirely altruistic.”

Gladio finished his cider. “Well I’m thankful for it either way.”

There was a pause, then Prompto scooted his barstool closer, leaning in so others couldn’t hear them over the din of the music he asked, “Would you mind if I picked your brain a bit? I really don’t know anything about werewolves and I gotta be honest I’m curious about a few things.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow.

Prompto leaned away, “Or not. It’s cool. Sorry if I’m imposing. I just-”

“No. No it’s fine actually. I really haven’t had anyone to talk to about it. Mind if I pick your brain in return?”

Prompto lit up. “Quid pro quo? Sounds good to me, but we should probably take it elsewhere. I can feel eyes on us already.”

Gladio scanned the crowd and did notice a few people averting their gaze. Those who maintained it shot them a disapproving look. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea.”

They paid for their drinks and snuck out before they earned any more unwanted stares.

Falling into step beside one another, they made their way away from the throng of late-night Halloween enthusiasts and to a more secluded side street toward the port. “Alright,” said Prompto, “you first.”

Gladio pondered for a moment. “Garlic?”

“Not true. I love the stuff. Especially roasted.”

“Religious icons? Holy water?”

Prompto shrugged. “Take em or leave em. I was never very pious to begin with.”

“Can you see yourself in a mirror?”

“Yes. I’m honestly not sure where that one came from.”

“Sunlight?”

“That one’s true. Hurts like a bitch. SPF 100 buys me about ten minutes and I gotta cake it on.”

“You drink blood?”

“Pig’s blood mostly. Taste awful, but it sustains me. I can get some donated human blood in bags every now and then, but it’s still cold.” He made a disgusted face.

“So, you don’t bite people?”

Prompto slowed his walking. “I didn’t say that. There have been times my buddy brought me to a blood den. A few times on my own, I’ve lost my cool or… I’ve been going to meetings to try and get some control over it.”

“They have vampire meetings?”

Prompto shook his head. “No, I go to AA. I used to have a more normal addiction, and it worked a little back then. Most don’t ask what your poison of choice is, so it works out.”

Gladio decided to lighten the subject. “You sleep in a coffin?”

Prompto’s demeanor lightened. “Does a studio apartment count?”

“It might,” Gladio chuckled. “Alright your turn.”

“Silver?”

“It does burn like it’s hot. Never encountered a bullet though. Thankfully.”

“Can you see in the dark?”

“Pretty well at night, but not in complete darkness.”

“Do you guys go into ruts and heats like all those ABO stories say?”

Gladio made a sour face. “The hell is ABO?”

Prompto coughed and changed the subject. “Can you change at will?”

A pause. “No, but if my Moogle search has any truth to it I should be able to do that in about twenty years or so.”

Prompto laughed. “What did you search? ‘Tips and trick on how to be a werewolf?’”

Gladio paused sheepishly.

“Oh, my Gods you _did_.”

“No!” Another pause. “Okay maybe I did, but at least it was in incognito mode.”

Prompto laughed again. “Well I’m hardly one to judge. My search history is erased daily and I live alone.”

By now they’d arrived at the wharf. It was quiet, other than the sound of the boats rocking on their mooring lines and the waves lapping against their hulls. The noise of the city and a distance siren were far behind them.

“Alright,” said Gladio. “What about being able to charm or hypnotize people? Is that true?”

Prompto looked up at him with a devious glint in his eye. “You tell me.” He stopped and turned toward Gladio, standing on his toes to get closer at eye level. He looked at him with an intense stare, unblinking. In a spooky voice he whispered, “ _You are now under my control_.”

Gladio’s expression and posture fell and his face went slack.

Prompto blinked and sank back on his heels, his mouth agape and eyes wide. “Oh… Shit.” He waved a hand in front of Gladio’s eyes, but the thousand-yard-stare remained. This never worked before.

Panic started to set in. Did it work differently for Lycans? Noct had said that if he did this without knowing what he was doing he could scramble someone’s brains and render them comatose. What the fuck had he done? “Gladio. Gladio?!” Reaching out, he grabbed the larger man’s jacket and shook him. “Hey! Big Guy, snap out of -AHH!”

Strong arms wrapped around him, grappling him in a bear hug Gladio lifted him off his feet and spun him around. “Gotcha!” He laughed as the smaller man struggled in his grasp. Even with vamp strength he was no match for the fit werewolf holding him.

“Okay,” Prompto squeaked. “You got me. Now put me down.”

Gladio’s laugh reverberated in his chest and it was only now that Prompto realized the heat he was giving off and how close they were. Gladio seemed to realize this at the same instant and stopped swinging him around. He still held him, their noses practically touching.

Prompto watched as amber eyes darted down to his lips and back up again. He also became painfully aware of the hot flesh pressed against his thigh. If Prompto’s heart could beat, it would have been thrashing around his chest right now.

There was the mildest twitch of hesitancy before Prompto leaned in.

Gladio dropped him before he even got close.

He landed prone on the grass as Gladio turned away from him and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry. I… I really should go. Thanks for keeping me company tonight, but… I gotta go.” He started walking down the docks at a brisk pace before Prompto could respond.

“Hey!” he scrambled to his feet and ran to catch up with him. “Hey, wait. Don’t go.”

“You should keep away from me,” Gladio said. There was almost a growl to his voice.

Prompto intercepted him and stopped in his path. “Or what, you’ll turn me? Tear me to pieces?” He put a hand up and pressed onto Gladio’s chest, halting him. “I know you won’t do that, and I _can’t_ be turned. You’re way too late for that.”

Gladio’s expression relaxed, but he still didn’t say anything.

Hand still on the larger man’s chest, Prompto slid it down slowly. Fingers traced the bottom of his exposed chest muscles, bumping briefly over the barbell in one nipple, before sliding down over his abs and stopping to trace a finger along a brass belt buckle. “I’m a lot more durable than I look.”

Tan lips curled into a hesitant smile and for an instant Prompto saw a shine behind blown out amber eyes in the dim light. “You don’t know what you’re asking.”

Prompto smiled devilishly, exposing his fangs. “I think I do.”

Voices to one side of the docks drew their attention away for an instant. A boat full of wealthy Insomniacs had just moored up and a throng of well-dressed men and women began to disembark a few slips down from where they stood.

“I live a few blocks from here,” Prompto offered.

“Lead the way.”

Prompto lived in a middle class walk up a few blocks inland. It was modest, but clean and between the vamp and were it wasn’t much effort to jog the six-floors without breaking a sweat. Fiddling with his keys, Prompto opened the door to his studio and walked in, gesturing to the space. “Welcome to the coffin.”

It was simply decorated with a bed to one side and a kitchenette and bathroom on the other. There was a large television and gaming system to one side with a small couch, and a closet with floor to ceiling mirrors along the other. The walls were covered in extremely well-done photos of cityscapes, people, animals, trees, sunsets, and any number of topics. “You’re a photographer, I take it?”

Prompto nodded as he rummaged through his fridge. “I was, once upon a time. It’s tough to take photos at night, but I’m starting to get the hang of it again. Want a beer?”

“Sure.” Gladio sat down on the couch and Prompto sat next to him, extending the cold bottle, and taking a large sip of his own.

“So, if my perverted readings of fanfictions indicate anything, I’m willing to guess that you get ‘on edge’ like this the night before a full moon?”

Gladio pressed the cold bottle against his temple and let the condensation drip down his face. “You might say that.”

“You wanna tell me about it?”

There was a long pause before Gladio situated himself a little more comfortably on the love seat, taking another big swig of his beer before putting it down on the end table. “If I do, you’re gonna have to tell me a few things.”

“Oh?”

“The times you lost control. What happened?”

Caught off guard at the question, Prompto swallowed and sat back in his seat. Quid pro quo, right? “Drinking from someone is like,” he fumbled for words. He’d never had to explain it in words before. “It’s like riding a high that has no end. The initial bite fills your mouth with literal life, something we lack, and we want more. At the blood den my friend brings me to there are bouncers that keep an eye out and don’t let you take too much. The humans there are very well-paid donors after all, and they don’t want to lose them. You can only feed from one per night and it cost a pretty penny. Every time I went my buddy fronted the bill.” He sighed. “There were a few times, though, that I hooked up with someone from a club. They were either drunk or high when we were together and didn’t notice me bite them. Thought I was just being rough. I got carried away and before I knew it their pulse was getting weak and their breath was shallow. Twice I managed to stop myself and call them an ambulance. Once… Once I couldn’t stop. So now I go to meetings and drink bagged blood. I only go to the blood den when invited.”

Gladio waited for him to say more, but when Prompto didn’t, Gladio simply said. “Alright, you’ve earned an answer. Sorry to make you go down a rabbit hole like that.”

Looking up at the behemoth of a man sitting across the couch from him, Prompto tamped down the negative feelings that had begun welling up and completely forgot whatever question he was going to ask. Instead he put down his beer and leaned in. “Can you just show me?”

Gladio didn’t pull back when cold lips met hot.

The kiss didn’t remain innocent for long. Soon it deepened as the sound of an empty beer bottle hit the floor. Large hands roamed the lithe form above him as Gladio pressed their bodies together, relishing in the temperature shift and the friction as teeth traced over tongues and hands roamed blindly in the dim light of the apartment.

Prompto fumbled to take Gladio’s jacket off, breaking the kiss for a moment to trace a tongue over his pierced nipples and giving them a light bite, clinking the metal against his incisors. “Got any other surprises?”

Gladio grinned. “I might.”

Picking Prompto up, Gladio walked a few feet and deposited him on the bed before unbuckling his belt. It was already apparent from the bulge beneath the black denim that Prompto was in for a treat, but when the pants dropped, he was rendered speechless. Gladio had gone commando, and the hard member that draped heavily between muscular legs was the largest Prompto had ever seen up close.

He salivated at the potential as he pulled off his own shirt and discarded it to a wayward corner of the apartment. Crawling forward he wrapped his hand around the hard flesh and gave it a trepidatious stroke. His fingers didn’t even touch around it.

“Keep those fangs back,” Gladio warned him.

Prompto didn’t need to be told twice as he lifted it up and gave it a long lick along the base. Gladio’s head fell forward and fingers laced into blonde hair as Prompto’s tongue traced over something metallic. He pulled back and glanced down, noticing another small barbell just under the frenulum of the head.

“Surprise,” Gladio whispered and gently guided his head back down.

Now, other than photography, Prompto wasn’t good at many other things. Giving blowjobs, on the other hand, was something he excelled at, and it showed in Gladio’s grunts and gasps as he went to work. He did this for a moment before the thigh beneath his hand started to give the telltale tremble and Gladio’s breath hitched in a way that made him pull back.

“If you finish, you got another one in the chamber for me?”

Gladio nodded enthusiastically and thrust his hips forward.

Resuming where he left off, Prompto added his hand to the mix. Twisting his wrist along with his lips as he hollowed out his cheeks. The tiny barbell was sliding down the back of his throat with each bob and he for one was not going to let a little discomfort stop him. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes by the time Gladio muttered something that might have been a warning and gripped his hair tight.

Hot spurts poured down Prompto’s throat as Gladio gasped shakily.

Prompto caught as much as he could as Gladio pulled away. “Sorry,” he said. “Been a while.”

Prompto smirked and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. “No apology needed.”

In the time that following the post orgasmic tenderness, Gladio leaned in and kissed him. He was sure the larger man could taste himself on Prompto’s tongue, but he never voiced any objections as he guided them down onto the bed where they languished in each other for a long moment.

Eventually, Prompto’s need began to make him impatient. Gladio had finished and he still had his pants on, after all. He reached down and began undoing his belt, but a large hand covered his. “Let me,” he said.

Scooting down, Gladio undid his belt and unzipped his khakis before hooking his fingers around the seam and pulling down his pants and boxers all in one go.

For the first time since they met, Prompto felt exposed. Sure he’d come off all flirtatious and blasé when they first started talking, but now that he had a man that weighed easily double what he did staring down at him with eyes that shone with hunger, he wasn’t so sure. Even if Gladio wasn’t a werewolf, he was an intimidating sight.

In a surprising turn of expectations, Gladio bent down and kissed him again before tracing his lips over his jaw and focusing on where the pulse would be in his neck. “Oh!” he squeaked when teeth traced over skin.

Gladio pulled away. “You alright?”

“Yeah it’s just… I’m super sensitive.”

“On your neck?” A concerned pause. “Want me to stop or?”

“No! No. Do that again.”

Encouraged by the words, Gladio returned to what he was doing. Kissing and running his tongue along the pale flesh beneath his jaw. Eventually he wrapped his teeth around the muscle connecting his neck and shoulder and bit down lightly. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to send Prompto’s eyes rolling back in his head and his hips thrusting up needily. “Gladio, please…”

Calloused fingers made their way down his chest and over his abs until they finally wrapped around his neglected member and squeezed. Gladio gave him one more light bite for good measure before scooting down the bed and arranging his face over Prompto’s erection. He didn’t waste any time wrapping his lips around it and enveloping Prompto in wet heat that made his back arch.

While he worked, Gladio’s hands did not stand idly by. One arm slipped under his butt, lifting him for better access while his other hand roamed his body, squeezing nipples and grabbing hips as his body responded. All of it was so good. Prompto didn’t take long before his hips started to tremble too, but before his orgasm could start its ascent, Gladio stopped.

Prompto was about to object, but before he could Gladio was flipping him over and propping his butt in the air. “Got any lube?” he asked. Prompto just pointed to his end table drawer. Gladio opened it and found not only the lube, but a variety of sex toys of different shapes, sizes, and colors. “Kinky,” he said and gave him a wink.

Prompto buried his face in the blankets.

Gladio was behind him again, running a hand along his buttock before giving it a playful slap. “I should have come to The Den more often if this was what was waiting for me.” There was a light bite on his ass that made him flinch. “Ready?”

Prompto gripped the blankets hard. “Ready.”

Cold lubed fingers began tracing their way down his crack, playing with his entrance for a moment before one finger slipped slowly in all the way to the knuckle. Probably easier than it should have, but Gladio had already seen his toy collection so there was nothing left to be ashamed of. He added another finger shortly thereafter and Prompto gasped when he curled his fingers and traced his prostate. “There it is.” Gladio did it again, deeper this time as his free hand got a grip of his cheek and squeezed.

Prompto’s hips gyrated against his will, working with the fingers to hit the target again and again, sending shots of pleasure throughout his core. He barely noticed when Gladio added a third finger and another dollop of lube. He toyed with him a bit, removing all fingers before inserting them again completely and repeating. Prompto wasn’t sure how long he tortured him for as he gasped and pleaded into the vacant air of the apartment.

Eventually Gladio felt he was prepared enough. “Scoot over here a bit,” he said. Removing his fingers, he shifted Prompto so he was laying perpendicular on the bed and moved up behind him. Prompto heard the cap of lube open again before heavy heat was placed against his entrance. “Ready?”

He nodded, then gasped as he was penetrated. Inch by hot inch Gladio sank into him before pulling out a little and going deeper. Prompto glanced up and saw his own blissed out face looking back at him. Gladio seemed to specifically position them so he could watch in the sliding mirror that covered his closet.

 _Can you see yourself in a mirror?_ He’d asked him just an hour ago. Prompto’s chuckle morphed into a hitched gasp as Gladio bottomed out.

Looking up, at Gladio’s reflection, he was sweating and flushed as he pulled out and thrust in again before picking up the pace and looking right at him in the mirror as he did it.

Prompto could do little else except hang on when Gladio really got going. The bed creaked loudly as it scrapped against the sheetrock, leaving dents in the paint as it moved. He mashed his face into the blankets once again and gripped the mattress hard as every thrust made him leak more onto the black fabric below. If Gladio kept this up he might explode or die of pleasure. Either sounded like a reasonable outcome.

Fingertips dug into the pale flesh of his hips, sure to leave a bruise as Gladio’s gasps of exertion and pleasure began to morph into something deeper. A low rumble of a growl crackled through the apartment and Prompto hazarded a look up at the mirror once more. Bright amber eyes looked back at him with a green-blue shine behind them in the dim light from the window. His ears had a slight point to them and once dull canines had extended past his incisors.

Prompto also noticed a swelling at the base of Gladio’s cock.

“Oh,” he gasped as it penetrated him with a squelching smack, “Fuck!” His whole body quaked with the mixture of pleasure and fear as the feral amber eyes looked at him with an intense hunger he’d never witnessed before in his life.

He yelped as Gladio wrapped his arms around him. One arm encompassed his hips and thrust harder as the other wrapped around his chest and neck in a mock choke hold, lifting him up so he was flush with the searingly hot body that thrust against him. The swelling around the cock expanded and Gladio leaned in and sucked on his neck hard.

He could feel Gladio coming inside him, still thrusting hard as the knot expanded fully. “Bite me,” he growled into Prompto’s ear.

“Wha-” he gasped, unsure if he’d heard him correctly. He was on the precipice himself and his brain was a fog of endorphins and adrenaline. 

Gladio wrapped his fingers around him and jerked him quickly while he thrusted, placing his other wrist in front of Prompto’s mouth. “Bite. Me.”

Fangs sank into the tender flesh of Gladio’s wrist. Hot blood flooded Prompto’s mouth and slid down his throat as he stifled a moan and came hard into the other man’s hand and the comforter below.

Wrapping his hands around Gladio’s forearm, he pulled it closer and gulped as blood filled his mouth. Ravenous need filled him as he sucked harder. The world around him began to blur into a shade of red.

“Ok, that’s enough.” A distant voice said in his ear. “Prompto!”

Suddenly he was in his own room again, looking at himself in naked in the mirror with blood trickling down his chest. He let go, putting his hand over the bite and applying pressure. “So-sorry,” he gasped, running his tongue over his lips and wanted so badly to go in for more. Somehow, he restrained himself. 

Gladio kissed his shoulder. “You alright? I thought I lost you there for a second.”

“Yeah… yeah I’m good. I think. Thought I lost you there too for a while. It looked like you were turning on me.” He shifted awkwardly, realizing that Gladio was still inside him. “Um… Gladio?”

An awkward pause. “You see, something happened… and I think we’re kinda… stuck.”

Seeing the ignorant guilt on Gladio’s face in the mirror made Prompto snort and then burst out laughing.

Gladio just looked confused. “I hardly see how this is funny. I can’t pull out.”

Prompto’s cackling continued, but somehow he managed to gasp for air and form words. “Okay, when we get unstuck, I am giving you _so many_ fanfics to read for homework.”

“The hell are you talking about?”

Managing to contain himself, Prompto finally wiped the blood off his face before turning and giving Gladio a playful kiss on the cheek. “You’ll be fine. Just lay with me for a bit.” He pulled Gladio down and they lay there, locked and spooning for a long time. After a while Prompto lifted his hand from the wound on Gladio’s wrist and was pleased to see it already healing. “Thanks for trusting me.”

Gladio rested his chin on top of Prompto’s head. “Same.”

Happy Halloween everyone!

This fic was written for my good buddy and partner in crime Kazu-Teppelin on Twitter.

I couldn’t help but write a supernatural type fic, especially with a full moon landing on Halloween this year. Thanks again for everyone reading. Feel free to leave comments.

Song in the beginning is “Addict” from Hazbin Hotel on Youtube. Song by Silva Hound.


End file.
